


Blue Danube

by Screwdriver



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screwdriver/pseuds/Screwdriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy shows Jack how the world brings in the new year, ending with a personal favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Danube

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. The title is the name of a song, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CTYymbbEL4, that song. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think!

A new year, it signified many things, the end of something and the beginning of another, or, if you were to look at it with a bit of a more open perspective, it was just the world moving on as it always did, day fading into night and back again. Sandy was old, old enough that he’d lost count of the years he’d seen brought in; this year however, was something special… for this was the first year which would be brought in with Jack Frost as a Guardian.

Sandy was particularly enamoured with fireworks, duplicating their design with his sand, but there was something about the flash and colour of the mad made creations that he’d gotten into the habit of watching different countries bring in the new years as midnight struck. He’d travel the globe, spreading his dreams with wishes for the new year to all the children who had tried to stay awake till midnight but failed, curled up on couches or tucked back in their beds, those who were still awake would notice their eyes drooping and soon be dreaming of flowers blooming in the sky.

Beside him there was a ‘whoop’ of joy and the sound of laughter as Jack settled down. “Okay Sandy, we’ve seen fireworks and bread being beaten against walls, people walking around the block with a suitcase, what’s left?” Sandy smiled, for they were in Austria, just before the clocks struck twelve, when every radio would begin to broadcast the same waltz and couples would come together to dance the new year in. They were in Vienna, where live bands would join in and fireworks would be set off. Sandy pointed to the people already pairing off and the band taking position.

“So they bring in the new year with a dance, huh? Sounds fun!” Jack looked at Sandy and jokingly extended his hand outwards as he dipped his body forward in a bow; however Jack’s head snapped up when a familiar giggle made its way to his ears. 

“Well Jack, if Sandy doesn’t mind, I’d enjoy a dance?” Fluttering there was Tooth, an almost nervous smile gracing her lips.

“Tooth! Uh, yeah, I mean. I haven’t danced with anyone in, er, a while. But yeah! A dance! A dance sounds great!”  
So, nervously the pair approached, both in the air hands joined as the music met their ears and the crowd below them began to move in time to the music. 

None of the dancers were as spectacular as the pair in the sky, for as the fireworks went off Tooths’ feathers shimmered and snow fell from Jacks footsteps. A few children, dozing off as Sandy added his own fireworks to the show, would dream of fairies dancing with snow in the wind and fall asleep secure in the knowledge that this was going to be a good year.


End file.
